Un regalo para mí
by lizze213
Summary: Harry necesita un regalo, pero las cosas se complican cuanto más se empeña en encontrar algo perfecto para Ginny. Aunque quizá todo es más fácil de lo que parece...  Reto Navideño- Foro "The Ruins"


**Un regalo para mí.**

_25 de diciembre._

La nieve caía en forma de pequeños y blancos copitos alrededor del colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts. Una joven pelirroja observaba la ventana con aire distraído y cualquiera que en ese momento pasara por allí podría haber pensado que Ginny Weasley estaba viendo la nieve, pero ella miraba la ventana, literalmente.

No faltaba mucho para que él llegara.  
>Se mordió el labio y siguió mirando al cristal, pero a esas alturas ya oía sus pasos acercarse. Estaba llegando…<p>

Casi podía sentir la respiración acelerada de Harry Potter al colocarse junto a ella, su cabello despeinado enmarcando los ojos verdes y alegres, los labios entre abiertos mientras el aliento escapaba de ellos demostrando la carrera que había hecho para llegar hasta allí…

Una mano en su hombro la sacó del pensamiento y la devolvió a la realidad… una realidad mucho mejor que un sueño, por supuesto.  
>Al pensar en su llegada no había imaginado sus movimientos, su olor, su voz…<p>

—Tengo tu regalo, Ginny. –Dijo el chico esbozando una sonrisa confiada. –Estoy seguro de que te gustará.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

22 de diciembre.

—Ron. –Murmuró Harry en la oscuridad de la habitación. –Despierta, necesito tu ayuda.

Su amigo se retorció en la cama e intentó colocar la almohada sobre su cabeza, pero estaba demasiado dormido para alcanzar tan precisos movimientos.

—¿A las tres de la mañana? –Respondió con voz trémula Ron.

—Es Ginny.

Un segundo después, Ron se había incorporado y lo miraba fijamente.  
>Harry sabía que su amigo aceptaba que estuviera saliendo con su hermana, pero eso sí, también se reservaba el derecho a ser un hermano sobreprotector (y quizás un poco violento) de vez en cuando.<p>

—¿Ocurre algo? –Articuló con una pizca de desconfianza en su voz.

—No, no… es sólo que estoy intentando encontrar su regalo perfecto de Navidad y no estoy seguro de saber cuál sería.

—No sé… es tu novia, ¿no?

—Sí, Ron. Y te pregunto porque también es tu hermana.

El pelirrojo miró a Harry unos segundos, como si estuviera omitiendo algo obvio, pero Harry no pareció entenderlo y también se quedó expectante unos segundos, hasta que finalmente, Ron suspiró y se levantó de su cama.

—Es mi hermana, ¡pero es una chica!

Potter se levantó y abrió mucho sus ojos verdes mientras miraba a su compañero. Preguntarle a Ron no estaba resultando de mucha utilidad, pero al menos hablar con él lo tranquilizaba a la hora de desesperarse por no encontrar un regalo adecuado.

—¡¿Una chica? –Gritó Harry, fingiendo estar alarmado. - ¿Y me lo dices ahora que ya hemos…?

—Ni se te ocurra decirlo, Potter. –Interrumpió Ron inmediatamente mientras hacía aspavientos con las manos, como quitándose la imagen de la cabeza. –Con que es una mujer me refiero a que ellas no saben lo que quieren. ¿Cómo podemos saberlo nosotros?

—Seguro que Ginny sí sabe cuál es el regalo que quiere. –Espetó Harry. –Sólo hay que averiguarlo.

—Te aseguro que Ginny tampoco lo sabe: Si le regalaras una escoba te diría que la quiere pero que es muy cara, si le regalaras una mascota te diría que le encanta pero que requiere muchas responsabilidades, si le regalas un libro lo leería pero en el fondo pensaría que no es demasiado útil a la hora de jugar al quidditch, por lo que volverías a pensar en la escoba y el círculo vicioso estaría completo. ¿Ves? ¡No hay quien las entienda! Le dices que te gusta y llora, le dices que la quieres y llora más, después te dice que no está segura y que siempre has dudado de todo y que por eso no quiere ilusionarse, de verdad Harry no sé…

—Ron. ¿Seguro que seguimos hablando del regalo de Navidad de Ginny?

Harry bajó la vista y Ron comenzó a enrojecer, ambos estaban incómodos y sin saber cómo, Ron acababa de narrarle cómo se sentía respecto a Hermione.  
>Harry suspiró y posó su mano en la espalda del pelirrojo, intentando animarle.<p>

—Vamos, Ron. Apuesto a que ella se siente igual de confusa que tú. Encontraremos la solución.

Ron le miró y asintió con la cabeza, dándose ánimos a sí mismo. Después volvió a tenderse boca arriba en la cama y cerró los ojos, pero sintió a Harry sentado en su colchón, justo a su lado, en silencio.

—Duérmete, Potter.

Harry esbozó una sonrisita y le lanzó una de sus almohadas al pelirrojo.

—Cállate, Weasley.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_23 de diciembre._

—¡Hermione! ¡Hermione, espera! –Harry Potter corría por el pasillo como un loco tras su amiga. Todavía tenía en la cabeza la conversación que había tenido con su mejor amigo la noche anterior. –Necesito tu ayuda.

Hermione Granger se giró, sorprendida, y sintió el cuerpo de Harry impactando con el suyo. Tras unos segundos, los cinco libros que ella llevaba en brazos, estaban en el suelo.

—Vaya, Harry… ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurre?

Ambos se agacharon y recogieron los libros caídos, evitando las miradas que se dirigían a ellos, en el suelo y en mitad del pasillo principal.

—Verás… sólo quería ver si quizás tú podrías ayudarme a encontrar un regalo perfecto de Navidad para Ginny… -el chico enrojeció y centró su atención de nuevo al suelo, pero levantó la vista al percatarse de que su amiga había cesado de recoger y lo miraba reprobatoriamente. -¿Qué?

—¡Harry! –Protestó la chica, dejando los libros en el suelo de nuevo. -¿Tengo cara de Santa Claus? –Preguntó irónicamente. –No tengo ni idea de cuál sería un regalo perfecto, tú deberías saberlo. Para algo eres su novio.

—Sí, Hermione, pero…

—¡Siempre hacéis lo mismo! –Interrumpió mientras volvía a agarrar los libros y se levantaba, acelerada. –No hacéis nada por vosotros, dejáis la responsabilidad en los demás…

Harry se levantó también y caminaron hacia un rincón, alejándose un poco de los demás estudiantes.

—Y cuando nosotras no hacemos lo que queréis, ¡Zas! Empezáis de nuevo con el rollo de que somos demasiado complicadas y…

—¡Hermione! –La interrumpió Harry, nervioso. –Déjalo, ¿vale? Olvida lo que te he dicho.

La joven miró a su amigo con los ojos como platos y tras unos segundos, relajó el rostro, compungido.

—Oh, Merlín… Lo siento Harry. No quería decirte…

—Déjalo. –Dijo el moreno mientras le tendía los últimos libros. –Da igual, no hace falta que sigas ayudándome. Adios.

El chico se giró y se dispuso a irse, pero de pronto se dio la vuelta una última vez, al menos quería hacer algo por su amiga.

—Y haznos un favor a todos. Habla con Ron.

Hermione asintió en silencio antes de ver desaparecer al chico y deseó haber podido ayudarle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_24 de diciembre._

La snitch daba saltitos sobre la cabeza de Harry, pero éste no tenía demasiado interés en cogerla. Se sentía realmente mal y tras la charla con Hermione, algo en él le había recriminado que no sabía lo más elemental sobre Ginny: Qué quería.

Oyó el zumbido de la pelota durante unos segundos más y sintió el frío del suelo calar en sus huesos… estaba a punto de tirar la toalla y preguntarle directamente a su novia, pero un ruido al final del pasillo le instó a intentarlo una vez más.  
>Los inconfundibles pasos que oía no podían pertenecer a nadie aparte de Luna Lovegood.<p>

Una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro cuando, rápido como un rayo, se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia Lovegood.

—¡Hey! ¡Hola Luna!

La chica dejó de dar saltos y se giró hacia él. Esta era su última oportunidad.

—Una preguntita… ¿Tú sabes…?

—¿Qué quiere Ginny por Navidad? –Interrumpió ella.

La boca de Harry se abrió automáticamente y se quedó mirando a Luna.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Te lo ha dicho Hermione?

—No, me lo ha dicho Ginny. –Contestó con total normalidad.

Algo sacudió el corazón de Harry y hubiera jurado que de pronto se estaba poniendo verde. ¿Por qué demonios sabía ella que él no encontraba regalo? ¿Quién se lo habría dicho?

—Tranquilo, Harry. Lo que pasa es que ella no sabía qué regalarte y lo ha ido preguntando a todo el mundo, por eso suponía que tú estarías igual.

Harry enarcó una ceja.

—Vale, creo que no debería haber dicho eso. –Luna enarcó una ceja y de pronto comenzó a morderse el labio, nerviosa. Tenía que haber alguna manera de arreglar lo que acababa de hacer. –¡Pero tranquilo, Harry! Ya que a ella le dije cuál es el regalo que quieres, a ti también te diré el suyo.

Potter la miró, no muy convencido.

—¿Y cómo sabes cuál era el regalo que yo quería?

La rubia sonrió.

—Es obvio, vi cómo te quedaste mirando mi cubo de carne cuando fui a dar de comer a los thestrals el martes. Sabía que querías el mismo cubo y se me ocurrió que sería un buen regalo.

Harry torció el gesto, horripilado. ¡Él no quería ningún puñetero cubo para carne! Pero al menos aún podía preguntarle a Luna qué era lo que Ginny quería.

—¿Y ella? –La instó.

—Se me ocurrió que podías regalarle una caja vacía y decirle que está llena de amor…

Vale, definitivamente no debería haber hecho caso a Luna. Al parecer sus navidades eran muy especialitas.

Con una sonrisa un tanto fingida, Harry le dio las gracias a Luna por sus esfuerzos y decidió que si quería regalarle algo a su novia, tendría que ingeniárselas él mismo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_25 de diciembre._

Ginny sonrió pícaramente.

—Cierra los ojos, Harry.

El chico cerró los ojos, pero enseguida los abrió cuando sintió que su novia se había dado la vuelta para buscar su regalo. Al instante apareció con un paquete hecho con papel de regalo un poco arrugado. Cuando Harry lo agarró, Ginny se sonrojó.

—No es mucho, pero la he hecho yo…

Una bufanda de lana de vivos colores pero con una insignia muy especial en ella: Tenía el broche metalizado rojo y dorado de Gryffindor.

Harry sintió un agradable cosquilleo en el estómago cuando apreció la suave lana e incluso las taras que Ginny había cometido al tejerla.

—Vale, ahora me toca a mí.

De uno de sus bolsillos sacó una pequeña cajita y se la tendió a Ginny.

La joven no se dedicó a intentar adivinar qué era, sino que la abrió tan efusivamente como era típico de ella. En el interior se hallaba un pequeño anillo. Ni muy grande ni muy brillante y seguramente tampoco muy caro. Pero era perfecto.

Harry la miró a los ojos.

—No voy a mentir… no lo he comprado, la verdad es que me lo ha dado Hagrid. Dice que mi padre se lo regaló a mi madre hace unos veinte años y si te soy sincero no sé por qué lo tiene él…

Los ojos de Ginny se comenzaron a enturbiar, sabía cuánto significaba ese anillo para Harry y por cómo hablaba, estaba realmente nervioso.  
>No dejaba de mover los pies y algo le dijo a Ginny que deseaba no haberla decepcionado.<p>

—No es gran cosa pero tiene un signif… -Volvió a proseguir Harry, pero Ginny dejó de escucharle y se acercó a él para besarle.

—Es perfecto. –Dijo simplemente.

Él sonrió y al sentir los labios de la chica sobre los suyos no pudo evitar pensar que era inmensamente feliz.

—Me alegro de que al final no hicieras la chorrada de la cajita del amor. –Musitó Ginny abrazada a él y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Harry sonrió enigmáticamente.

—Feliz Navidad, mi vida.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Creía que no lo terminaría (o al menos, no a tiempo)!<br>Bueno, esta es mi participación para el Reto Navideño del foro "The Ruins". Llevaba varias semanas en ello, pero estoy escribiendo tantas cosas a la vez que comienzo a confundir historias jaja.**

**Si te ha gustado este fic puedes votarlo a partir del 31 de diciembre en el foro. (También podéis echar un vistazo a los demás fics participantes, los hay muy buenos)**

**/forum/The_Ruins/100121/ (Hay que introducir el link de fanfiction primero)  
><strong>

**Un saludo a todos y bueno, simplemente:**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**


End file.
